The plot to rule them all disney's Hercules, M
by L.M.Kormoczi
Summary: what happens when Hades meets a mysterious half god? revenge! will Hercules ever be the same again? will he ever sleep the same again
1. Chapter 1

This is set after Hades is thrown into the pool of souls, its some time later and Hercules and Meg have a baby….Andra

Warning there might be some out of OUT OF CHARACTER….and a little bit of lemon, well it's more like lime….. I am sorry if I have made some mistakes, I have read over it but I missed anything; let me know so I can fix it. This is just for some fun so **flamers**, **spammers** and **jerks** **stay away.**

If you're going to critique remember this is a short story, written for my enjoyment and to the enjoyment of those who are fans of the movie, it's not meant to be serious.

Anyway enjoy! *Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney characters, but I DO own Morana and Andra.

This is a 3 part short story.

The plot to rule them all

Chapter 1: A walk in the woods

Hades walked over to his pool of souls and pouted, it took him months to get out of that damned thing…what's worse, he meet up with his mother…shaking off horrible thoughts he walked back to his throne and sat down, life in the underworld had become dull since he failed to kill Hercules and Zeus…no wait it was Pain and Panic that failed to kill Hercules. Oh did they get some punishment for leaving him in the pool! Ever since they have been oh so obedient, sighing he took out a cigar and lit it with his thumb.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, not surprisingly the three fates appeared in a ball of smoke, Hades rolled his eyes as Pain and Panic burst in through the door.

"Sir….sir the three fates are coming to see….oh" said Panic in sudden realisation,

"I can see that Panic, now you two go amuse yourselves somewhere else I still cant stand the sight of two worthless, un-loyal, spineless….yeah you get the point" he took a puff of his cigar and slumped in his throne. The three fates stood quietly waiting for their usual flattery and warm welcome. Hades wasn't in any mood with them to do so.

"And what do you three want, haven't you caused enough misery for me?" he made no effort to hide is displeasure with them, he ran a cold blue hand through his even colder blue flame hair and breathed out smoke. The sisters put on their best smiles….which was never a good sign.

"Oh we have some news for you mi'lord" said the tall one, funny how he forgot their names, he normally made it up anyway.

"Do I, or should I care?" replied Hades, with a wave of his hand he made a large goblet full of critters appear on the arm of his throne, he took one out and ate it while his free hand held his cigar, The sisters giggled simultaneously.

"The young god Hercules, so strong and brave and the pretty human Megara have had child mi'lord, we know the child will be a god and…"

"And I don't care" Hades cut her off with venom in his voice, "I don't care for your prophesy's, I don't care is the damned god brat has fifty kids! And I don't care to have you in my presence anymore, damn it get out!" his hair was just flickering hot red, he breathed slowly and it turned back to a light blue. The sisters frowned; they didn't appreciate his lack of manners.

"You will be disappointed mi'lord, but perhaps you should take a walk in a quiet forest to…clear your head" the short fat one suggested, Hades thought for a moment.

"You know what, that's better than being here with you festering fiends" with that he disappeared in a puff of great dark grey smoke, leaving the fates to giggle over what they would consider a compliment.

Morana sat quietly on a large branch hanging over a small lake with a waterfall, she wasn't fond of water….since her hair was fire…although she had no problem with musing over her reflection. Her fair skin was glistening with sunlight and her dead black eyes were glistening with murder, she wasn't a pleasant person to be around but that might have something to do with the fact that caused misery and suffering everywhere she went. But that was all part of the deal being half demon, half human badda Bing badda boom! You just deal with it.

She dipped her bear toes into the calm pond but retracted it quickly,

"Yuk water..."

A flapping sound came about her ear and she turned to find a pretty pink butterfly fluttering by her head. She smiled a malicious, devilish, evil smile…

BOOM!

A small fireball erupted from the tree tops, small bits of black ash fell from the sky where she had blown up the butterfly. She gushed brightly with satisfaction.

Hades looked up and saw the remains of the fireball; he scratched his head and continued his walk. So far he was actually feeling better…

Suddenly a squirrel jumped out a bush and stopped at Hades's feet, he stared at it….the squirrel squeaked happily.

"Oh great you're a squeaker, you know you would make a good chew toy for my Cerberus..." he smiled evilly. The squirrel ran off squeaking in fear, Hades laughed like he hadn't in years.

"Ahh I love my life" he said with a sneer. "Now to find out what that fireball was…"

Morana got up to move away from the water….it was starting to bug her. Quite unexpectedly she heard the sound of large hooves splash in the lake behind her, she turned and saw river guardian smiling down at her, and his blue features were very unattractive…

"Ahh a damsel in distress are we, hows about coming back to my place huh?"

Morana put a hand on her hip and glared at him for a moment before turning away; the river guardian grabbed her by the waist and held her up to his face, which was distorted in a grimace.

"I wasn't suggesting, sweetheart" he said as he blew out air from his nostrils, Morana raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah well babe I'm not going anywhere but away from you" she flared her whole body up into a fire storm, which forced the centaur to let go. She fell into the river but luckily landed on her feet, she hated it when her hair went out….the centaur snarled and charged at her

"come and get some sugar" she clicked her fingers and the beast exploded into the air with a great fire ball, he crashed and landed in the middle of the lake which was slowly turning red from his blood. Morana stepped out the water and watched as the lake began to turn red.

Hades saw the giant fireball and couldn't wait any longer he teleported himself in a blast of smoke to the lake side, he looked at the lake and saw the river guardian lying in his own blood, smiling he looked over to the other bank and saw a woman with bright blue flames for hair, standing by the lake in a very voluptuous pose, her clothes were nearly all gone but enough was there to leave for the imagination, and her skin was a pale olive that shun slightly in the light. Hades couldn't help himself.

"What a babe" he said with his jaw hanging, the woman looked over and waved enthusiastically.

"Hi, I'm Morana and this is a dead river guardian" sarcasm, Hades loved sarcasm.

"Heeello babe, I'm the lord of the underworld and you, you my pet are deliciously malicious" He stroked her fire hair gently and they gazed into each others eyes with nothing other than evil and maybe some lust…..

"Well you're a real sweet talker huh babe, you're my kinda guy" she traced her finger on his chest as they both smiled maliciously at each other.

"How about you come back to my place, we can dance, we can kiss, and we can schmooze, huh whadda ya say?"

"Hmm lemme think babe, stay here with the mortals or go to the underworld with the lord of the dead???" she pressed herself against him and smiled, "when your ready love" with a blast of smoke they disappeared back to the underworld.


	2. Chapter 2

This is set after Hades is thrown into the pool of souls, its some time later and Hercules and Meg have a baby….Andra

Warning there might be some out of OUT OF CHARACTER….and a little bit of lemon, well it's more like lime….. I am sorry if I have made some mistakes, I have read over it but I missed anything; let me know so I can fix it. This is just for some fun so **flamers**, **spammers** and **jerks** **stay away.**

If you're going to critique remember this is a short story, written for my enjoyment and to the enjoyment of those who are fans of the movie, it's not meant to be serious.

Anyway enjoy! *Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney characters, but I DO own Morana and Andra.

This is a 3 part short story.

Chapter 2: an evil plot emerges

Hades and Morana sat on his throne eating critters from his goblet and drinking, they were laughing and joking about the gods. Pain and Panic hid behind a pillar, trembling with fear that they would be summoned again.

"You know its not that bad Panic, maybe having a woman around will calm his temper?" said Pain taking a peek at the love birds on the throne, Hades looked about…

"Pain, Panic! Here now!" he commanded, they scurried to the foot of his throne and bowed; Panic tripped and hit the floor with a thud.

"Yes your lugubriousness, sir" said Pain trembling, Hades slipped a critter into his mouth and swallowed, he looked down at the two.

"Bring us some more wine" he ordered, Morana smiled at the two pleasantly. Pain gulped there was no more wine….he looked at Panic with a look of terror, Panic did what he did best…he panicked.

"What, what? Get the wine!" ordered Hades, getting impatent.

"Umm, sir, your beautifulness, and your humbleness….hehe we are all out of wine…" Panic's voice nearly fell into a whisper. Hades looked like he stoped breathing, his face and hair was slowly turning red like a hot iron.

"NO MORE WINE!!!!" he screamed and his hair burst into a flare. Morana watched him with a blank look. Hades breathed and calmed himself enough that his skin was blue again.

"I'm fine, I'm good, I'm fine" he repeated to himself, Morana smiled and clapped.

"Babe its not good to keep bottling up your anger, let it go babe, flare up!" with that Hades burst into flames that sent Pain and Panic flying threw the underworld, feeling better he turned blue again, he sat down on his throne again and breathed.

"That felt good" he said looking at Morana whose clothes were slightly burnt, and looking even better than before, well now that more of her thighs….

"See I told you love, you gotta let the anger go" she said taking a sip of her drink, he couldn't help but love her voluptuous lips. Damn it she was a siren, he just hoped that she wouldn't eat him alive….

Hades sat down real close to her and played with her fiery hair, she just smiled her devilish smile.

"So I ran into the fates before, they told all about Hercules and his brat…it really sucks babe, even you didn't deserve that" Hades sighed, he really hated that god brat…

"Yeah it was a real downer babe" he took his cup, but remembered that there was no wine….damn it where was Bacchus when you needed him!

"Hmm…." Said Morana in deep thought she got up and paced about in front of the throne, "Hmm…" Hades watched her pace, it was like watching Aphrodite think and that was painful….

"Seriously babe, what are you doing?" he asked feeling a little impatient to know what she was thinking.

"I've got it!" she raced up to Hades with the cutest little run and began to whisper in his ear, never had he heard such an idea, such a plan, such mastery of evil! When she was done he held her shoulders so they where face to face.

"Babe I think I love you" he said with an evil smile, Morana returned his smile but with a maniacal laughter to go with it, and so their evil plan was hatched all they would have do now is wait eighteen years or so…..damn it.

So to amuse themselves they picked on Pain and Panic for a few years, sent prank letters to Zeus, then sent him a real letter saying how sorry they were that he and Hera split up….it was his fault anyway….

For the next few years they did pretty much nothing…….


	3. Chapter 3

This is set after Hades is thrown into the pool of souls, its some time later and Hercules and Meg have a baby….Andra

Warning there might be some out of OUT OF CHARACTER….and a little bit of lemon, well it's more like lime….. I am sorry if I have made some mistakes, I have read over it but I missed anything; let me know so I can fix it. This is just for some fun so **flamers**, **spammers** and **jerks** **stay away.**

If you're going to critique remember this is a short story, written for my enjoyment and to the enjoyment of those who are fans of the movie, it's not meant to be serious.

Anyway enjoy! *Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney characters, but I DO own Morana and Andra.

This is a 3 part short story.

Chapter 3: scarred for life.

So finally after eighteen years, they were ready to put their plan into action….

Meg looked up from what she was doing to see her husband stroll through the door with their daughter Andra, who was dressed like a gladiator she had the biggest smile on her face, but her brown hair was a mess.

"Oh my dear girl, you're a mess. Go clean yourself" she said brushing a stray hair from her face, which looked a lot like her father's…

Andra smiled and left the room with a cute little skip, Meg smiled she was so much like her father. Hercules grabbed Meg by the waist and swang her around, despite the dizziness she couldn't help but smile.

"oh stop, you big hunk of meat" she said punching his arm, he chuckled and hugged her tight "oh Hurc! I can't breath!" she exclaimed.

"oh geez you two, your making me sick" said Andra with a smirk on her face, meg shoved Hercules off herself and resumed her position on her little seat and continued her work sowing one of Hercules's shirts.

"you two better get ready you have to meet Phil soon" she said not looking up from her work, Hercules nodded and grabbed their day pack before kissing Meg on the cheek and leaving the house, Andra did the same.

Phil had Andra and Hercules training for hours before they finally stopped for a rest, despite the hours of gruelling workouts the two of them were still full of energy.

Phil however was tried just from watching them.

"I'm glad we are the hero's and not you Phil" laughed Hercules, slapping Phil on the back.

"haha very funny" he said giving him a look "I'm getting too old for this" he continued under his breath. Andra couldn't help but giggle. Phil smiled a little smile, he couldn't help but love these two.

Morana had to hold a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud, Pain and Panic were hanging by her legs away from Hades who had warned them to stay well away from his sight or he would skin them, they made the mistake of pissing him off before they left. But today was a special day and Hades couldn't stay mad for long, yes today they were going to go ahead with plan "ruin Hercules's day"

Morana peered over the bushes were Hercules, his daughter and the half sheep guy were eating their lunch.

"Okay its time" she said pushing Pain and Panic out from the bushes, nervously they made they way around so the group was within earshot.

"Oh Pain, this is a glorious day!" said Panic, his acting was terrible…

"Oh yes, um Panic. It is a glorious day, today Hades is going to seek revenge on that god brat Hercules" said Pain, his acting wasn't any better… but it was enough for the group to hear.

"Dad, did you hear that?" whispered Andra to her father, Hercules nodded and went to stand up when Phil pulled him back down.

"What if it's just a distraction? You should go back to Megara!" he whispered with strain, Hercules nodded and ran in the direction of home, leaving Andra and Phil to wait by their favourite tree that sat a little away from the forest.

Morana clapped and laughed as they watched Hercules run for home, Hades was happy as well he lit up a cigar and ran a hand through his fire hair. Morana gave him a sly smile…

"Well, it will be awhile before they realise…how about we go for a picnic in the forest? Before Pain and Panic come back, just you and me. How about it babe?"

Hades put an arm around Morana's shoulders and they walked into the forest together, laughing at their victory.

Hercules threw the door open, but found Meg glaring at him…he broke the door… again. "Hercules, what's the big idea? That's the third door this month!" she said huffing, Hercules was bewildered.

"We heard that Hades was planning some sort of revenge against me, I came here to make sure you were okay" he said puffing and heaving. Meg raised an eyebrow she was clearly sceptical about the whole matter.

"Alright sweetie, you go and get Andra and Phil, bring them here and wait for me" she said getting up and fixing her hair.

"But it's not safe!" protested Hercules. Meg put her hand on her hip and gave him that sassy look, the one he fell in love with.

"If there is something going on then he'll be looking for a tall, handsome muscular god, I can slip in and out without anyone seeing. I'll go check it out" she said with a smile. Hercules could never refuse her logic, he remembered his father saying that women are always right, even when they are wrong they are right. In the end he had no choice but to let her go.

"Okay, they are in the forest… that's were we heard Pain and Panic. Be careful" with that Meg left for the forest, where she first met her hunk in shinning armour.

It was already getting late by the time Megara made it to the forest, she didn't have to look far to discover a scene that would change everything…

There on the forest floor was a large blue figure, moving like the ribcage of a dragon.

It was a moment before Meg realised what she was witnessing….here she was seeing a side of Hades she wished she hadn't….. His arse.

There in the forest he was making love to whom, Meg couldn't tell but it was heated and passionate almost to the degree of being violet. Not being able to handle anymore she left and hurried home, she vowed never to step foot their again.

As she was leaving she could hear them talking between heated breaths.

"OH! Hades, you're on fire!" the woman screamed in pleasure, Hades replied with

"Yeah babe I know I'm good"

"YEAH! Yeah you are, but you're really on fire."

"Its all part of ride babe" he replied coolly.

Meg walked into the door, silent and pale…. Hercules and Andra rushed to her.

"So what happened, what are they up to?" asked Hercules, the worry was plain on his face.

"Umm…..Andra go to bed now" she ordered, Andra went to protest but Meg gave her the "go or your grounded look" she reluctantly she left for her room in a huff.

"Okay…. So what happened?" asked Phil. Meg sat down on the lounge and ushered them over.

"I found Hades….but uh…I don't think they are planning anything…evil" she said avoiding their eyes, Phil tilted his head and Hercules looked blank.

"I'm not following…" he said pondering everything…

"Umm…he was with a woman…. And it seems that the only thing they were planning was the pitter-patter of someone short, blue and a god…" she said trying to get Hurc to understand, clearly it wasn't working.

"I still don't follow" Phil palm faced and shook his head, he obviously got it.

"Umm they were…." She leant in close and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"What! Hades! No way!!!" he exclaimed, Meg sighed.

"At least you didn't have to see it….i think I'm scarred for life" she said shaking her head. Hercules looked like he was about to throw up, "my uncle…." He shuddered at the thought.

"I don't think I'm going to sleep so well tonight…." Said Phil dramatically.

"oh Hades, who would have known that you are such an animal" said Morana while tracing a circle with her finger on his bare chest, they were laying on the soft grass with the picnic blanket covering them, both had smiles from ear to ear.

"That was the best fun I've had in centuries babe" he said playing with her fiery hair, beneath the pair was a burn mark in the grass were they really got into it… he lit up a cigar and puffed out billows of smoke, Morana breathed it in with a smile. She loved how he smoked, she loved how imperfect he was…and she loved how great he was in the sack.

"This has been the best evil plot ever" she said snuggling into him, he held her tighter.

"Yeah and it was you're idea, fooling them into thinking that we were up to something, it'll keep them paranoid for ages!" exclaimed Hades with a chuckle, they had no idea that Meg had caught them… and………

….

……..

…they forgot to use protection.

By Lisa, I hope you enjoyed my one shot.


End file.
